chasing after you
by Delilah1
Summary: This is my 1st posted piece. go ahead and read if you'd like, reviewing would be better. enjoy!! *chapter 3 is up*
1. The beginning

This is my 1st fanfic, so I'm happy anyone is even reading it. :P oh, I don't own the Ronin Warriors or anything like that. But the other characters are mine! Enjoy!  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~  
  
Delilah sighed, she didn't want to be here. It was her first day in a new school and she couldn't find her class! She sighed again and looked back down at her schedule, Mr. Tei's chemistry class room 212. She was concentrating so hard on her schedule that she failed to notice the young man in front of her until she ran straight into him. They were caught off guard and lost their balance and toppled to the floor.  
  
Delilah fell on top of the young man and they hit the floor with a short "oof" of air. She immediately rolled off the young man and apologized. He rolled over and the first thing Delilah noticed was the shock of long black hair falling haphazardly in his face. When he looked up and he took her offered hand she noticed his shockingly blue eyes hidden behind his bangs. She continued to apologize as he stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. I didn'…" The boy cut her off with a wave of his hand and a smile.  
  
"It's fine, no harm done." He paused to push his hair out of his eyes. She watched as it fell persistently back into place. "My name's Ryo Sanada. Are you new? I don't recognize you from around school."  
  
Delilah smiled embarrassed. "Ya, I'm new. The name's Delilah Kynoko. It's my first day." She extended her hand again and shook Ryo's. "But you can call me De."  
  
They shook hands and then De realized she still didn't know where she was going. She looked at Ryo. "Um, Ryo?" He looked up from where he was picking his books up from the floor where they had fallen when the collision occurred. "Hrm?"  
  
"Heh, do you think you could show me where I'm going? I've been walking around this school for 15 minutes and I still can't find my class!"  
  
Ryo laughed and shook his head slightly. "Ya sure, lemme see your schedule. Maybe I can help." Delilah handed Ryo her schedule and he scanned it quickly. "Hey! We have 1st hour together. My friend Cye is in there too." He was quiet for a moment. "You have 2nd hour English with Cye… 3rd hour Algebra 2 with Rowen… 4th hour Home Ec. with Kento and Rowen, god help you. Neither of them can cook." Ryo said with a laugh. "They've blown up the oven 3 times this year."  
  
Delilah shook her head. "Well at least I know I'm not the only one who's kitchen challenged. But I know I haven't blown up my oven 3 times, I'm not that bad of a cook."  
  
Ryo chuckled. "Ya, they're pretty bad. You'll have to watch out for them." He paused again looking back down at her schedule. "You have 5th hour AP History with my friend Sage." He looked up at her. "You'll have to look out for him too. He's notorious for his flirting. He's got his own 'fan club' that runs around following him everywhere."  
  
De grinned. "Oh he won't flirt with me twice. I'll make sure of that." She said with a grin. Ryo didn't like the tone of her voice. He might have to warn Sage before he messed with her. Then again it would be more fun to hear about it later. It was decided, Sage would have to find out the hard way.  
  
Ryo chuckled. "Right on, he needs to be put in his place every so often. Let's see, you have 6th hour Gym with all of us. That should be cool. And you have 7th hour Study Hall with Cye and Rowen. Not too bad of a schedule. I can introduce you to Cye in class and he can show you to your second hour. I think you'll like him."  
  
"Cool." They both headed off to class. By the end of class the three of them, Ryo, Cye, and Delilah, had become pretty good friends. The first half of the day passed quickly and soon the bell was ringing for lunch. Delilah headed to her locker and put her books away then headed for the lunch room.  
  
As she walked into the room she could feel all eyes were on her. She knew her long blonde hair with purple streaks was not the norm. but they would get over it. She walked to the line with her deep violet eyes lowered, not really looking at anyone. She walked through the line and got her lunch. She looked up to look for a place to sit when she saw Ryo look at her and wave her over. "Delilah! Come on over here!"  
  
De smiled and walked over to the table he was sitting at. He scooted over and she sat down. "Thank you." She said with a smile.  
  
"No prob. I wanna introduce you to the guys. I know you've already met Cye." She smiled and nodded. He pointed to a young man with shaggy blue- black hair. "This is our human garbage-disposal, Kento. Kento, this is Delilah." Kento glared at Ryo then smiled at Delilah. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Delilah smiled. "Likewise."  
  
Ryo continued. "Next to Kento is Sage. The biggest flirt in Diamond High." He pointed to a handsome blonde with light violet eyes. One of his eyes was covered by a stubborn piece of blonde hair. He smiled a flirtatious smile and took her hand and kissed the top. She raised her eyebrow and took her hand back.  
  
Ryo laughed and rolled his eyes. "Told you." Delilah just looked at Sage for another moment then rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"You know how old that is hun? I didn't even think people did that anymore!" She said with a smile. Sage's mouth dropped open and Ryo burst out laughing. Kento and Cye, who hadn't been paying much attention, stopped and looked at Ryo, Sage, and Delilah.  
  
Ryo paused in his laughing for a second. "Did I just see what I think I just saw?! Did I just see the flirt king get dissed?!" At that he burst out laughing again.  
  
Sage glared at Ryo. "It's not funny Ryo, you can stop laughing now." When he didn't stop and Kento and Cye had grins on their faces, Sage just glared at them all. "It's not funny you guys."  
  
Delilah chucked. "Ryo seems to think so. I'm guessing your charms don't fail too often, eh?" She gave him a smile. "Don't be upset. I didn't mean anything by it. I just don't appreciate men looking at a girls as if they were a piece of meat without a brain, because we are anything but that. And because of your reputation here, it seems that that's what we are to you." She tipped her head to the side slightly. "Then again I don't blame you entirely. Now that I think about it most of the girls here aren't much in the brains department. So I don't blame you that you had to sink to that level."  
  
When she finished he just looked at her. Next to her Ryo was laughing his heart out. Kento and Cye were trying unsuccessfully to hold back fits of laughter behind their hands. Sage finally seemed as though he had gotten his voice back. He straightened himself up in his seat.  
  
"Guys', it's not funny so you can stop laughing now." He glared at Ryo, Kento, and Cye until they stopped laughing. But all three still had smiles on their faces. "Thank you."  
  
Ryo grinned and looked at Delilah. "That was great! I've never see Sage's face turn that shade of red before! Then again I don't think I've ever seen any woman resist his charms before either. You can't even begin to understand how hard it is to get a date around here with Sage around. Every time a pretty girl comes around Sage gets them all. It's quite frustrating you know."  
  
Delilah chuckled. "No offense Sage, but you're just not my type. I didn't mean to insult you if I did."  
  
Sage smiled. "It's cool, no harm done." De smiled back. At that moment another young man walked up to the table and sat down next to Sage. He had blue hair that hung over his eyes. It was cute the way that he blew it out of his eyes, which were also blue. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Had to get the homework from last class 'cuz I wasn't there."  
  
"No prob. Ro, I want you to meet Delilah. Today's her first day." Ryo turned to De. "This is our resident bookworm Rowen. Rowen this is Delilah."  
  
De smiled. "Ya, we have Algebra 2 together right?"  
  
Rowen smiled and nodded. "Ya, so you're new? How do you like Diamond so far?"  
  
De shrugged. "It's nice so far. I just have to get used to where I am. I keep getting lost." she said with a lopsided grin. Rowen felt his heart flutter for a second when she smiled. 'What was that?!' he thought. 'I've only known this girl for a second and I'm already falling for her. Sage must be rubbing off on me.' De continued. "But it's pretty nice. A lot less crowded than my last school was, which is nice."  
  
"Where are you from?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"I moved here from Alaska, I was living up there with some friends when I decided that I needed a change."  
  
Ryo's jaw dropped as he gaped at her. "You moved from Alaska to Japan!"  
  
She shrugged. "Why not? I knew the language because one of my friends that I had been living with is fluent in it, so she taught me all I know."  
  
Kento looked up from his lunch. "Did you live in an Igloo?" Cye smacked him in the back of his head from his seat next to him. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Of course she didn't live in an igloo!" Cye said incredulously, shaking his head.  
  
Delilah laughed. "It's okay Cye, I get that a lot." She turned to Kento. "But no Kento, I didn't live in an igloo. We live in buildings the same as here. Anchorage, where I lived, is exactly the same as any other city around the country. We have a lot of souvenir shops, but it's actually a pretty nice city."  
  
"Then how come you left?" Sage spoke up from across the table.  
  
"Like I said, I needed a change. Living in the same place your whole live gets boring, ya know?" Delilah smiled. "Plus I always wanted to see Japan and my friends kept telling me I never would. So I took that as my motivation and moved here."  
  
Rowen frowned. "Why would your friends think you wouldn't ever make it here if they knew you wanted to?"  
  
Delilah grinned guiltily. "Heh, I have a tendency to exaggerate. They didn't really take me seriously when I said I was gonna move up here. So I had to prove them wrong and do it. You should have seen their faces when I showed them the plane ticket!" She laughed at the memory. "They about died." She paused and frowned. "Then they about killed me if I remember correctly." She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and smiled again. "So that's how I got here."  
  
Rowen chuckled lightly. "That's cool. I've never met anyone from Alaska before. I hope you like it here though. It's not too bad when you get used to it."  
  
"Thanks, I think I will like it here." She said with a smile. "Man, I wish Vi were here though, she would love it here."  
  
"Vi?" Cye asked confused.  
  
"Ya, she's like my best friend in the entire world. She would die if she saw me sitting here with a bunch of hot guys on my first day!" De slapped her hand to her mouth and her eyes got wide. "Oops, did I say that out loud!" she said as her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.  
  
Ryo cracked up at her embarrassment. Cye and Rowen were blushing as well while Kento and Sage had grins on their faces. "So we're just a bunch of hot guys are we." Sage said with a smirk.  
  
Delilah was still blushing hard as she answered. "Yes you're all hot guys, though I'm sure there's more to you than that." She said still looking totally embarrassed, but recovering. "It's just that I tend to speak my mind and sometimes things like that slip out when they're not supposed to." She smiled lopsidedly again and ran her hand through her hair pushing the stray hairs away from her face. Rowen watched transfixed as she did this. "My friends got used to it after a while, though they still teased me about it because it got me into trouble a lot."  
  
Everyone laughed and continued talking 'til the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. They all said their good byes and headed of to class. The rest of the day went off without a hitch…unless you count Home Ec which Rowen and Kento proved they could blow up and oven for a 4th time.  
  
  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~  
  
author's note: Ah!! I finished the 1st chapter!! ::jumps around her room ecstatically:: yay!! I hope you liked it! I'll try and get the 2nd one up as soon as I can write it! ja ne! 


	2. The one?

Chasing after you: Chapter 2  
  
disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins, though I wish I did. :Þ (doesn't everyone?) I do own any other characters though. If you want to use them I don't care, just inform me before you do so I can read your story. :P okay, on with the story!!  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~  
  
The rest of the day went by okay and it was finally time to go home. De sighed as she shoved her books into her locker. She pulled out her backpack and headed out the double doors into the courtyard. As she walked across the yard intent on heading home, she spotted one of the guys she had met earlier. He waved and ran over. She smiled as he started to walk by her side.  
  
"How was your first day?" he asked giving her a smile.  
  
She laughed. "Not bad, at least until Rowen and Kento blew up the oven. Sure was funny though." She chuckled again. "Your name is Cye, right?"  
  
He smiled again. "Ya, I'm surprised you remembered."  
  
She shrugged. "I'm pretty good with names normally. Not like it's too hard to remember, eh?" She said with a grin.  
  
It was his turn to laugh. "No, I suppose it's not." He paused for a second then went on as he remembered what he had come over for. "Oh, the guys were wondering what you were doing this weekend." She looked at him curiously for a moment, her brow raised slightly. Then she grinned.  
  
"You guys don't waste much time do you? Asking a girl out on her first day." She laughed as she watched Cye turn a bright red that looked ridiculous with his auburn hair, as he tried to sputter out a response. She continued to laugh for a moment then shook her head. "I'm just kidding Cye!" She said with a laugh patting him on the shoulder lightly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you so much."  
  
Cye smiled, though his cheeks were still a fair shade of red. "It's okay. The guys were wondering if this weekend you would like us to show you around Toyama since you're new and all."  
  
De smiled sweetly. "That sounds like a great idea. I always wanted to walk around a crowded city with a bunch of hot guys." She said with a grin. She watched Cye blush again and laughed. "I think it's a great idea though, maybe we can all talk about it tomorrow because I have to get home right now."  
  
Cye nodded as she turned off in the other direction when they reached the street. "That's great, we can talk about it at lunch tomorrow. See ya, De!"  
  
De turned and gave a wave. "Ja ne!"  
  
The rest of the week went by slow. The guys and Delilah discussed their plans for the weekend and all of them couldn't wait for it to get there. School was tiring and the homework was hell. Delilah was having a hard time in algebra and kept on having to ask Rowen for help. By the end of the week they were all ready to go out and relieve some stress.  
  
Delilah hopped up and down hyperly as she and the guys walked down the streets on Saturday morning. "Where we gonna go first, huh?! Huh? Huh?"  
  
The guys looked at her cautiously as she bounded up in front of them and then began walking backwards in front of them. "Uh, De? How many cups of coffee did you have this morning?" Ryo asked cautiously looking at her.  
  
"Just one!" She said with a grin. "But…"  
  
"But?" Rowen repeated slowly.  
  
Her grin held. "But, it had lots of sugar and chocolate in it! You guys should have some, it's good!"  
  
All five guys groaned. They had only known her for a week, but they had all found out that the combination of caffeine and sugar, or coffee as it was more commonly known, was a deadly combination when it came to Delilah. In the beginning she had been quiet and shy-like, but as the week passed she became more comfortable and eased up a bit. They realized early on that when she was on a caffeine buzz you couldn't get her to quit. She was like the energizer bunny on speed.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed. "What'd I say?"  
  
"Nothing." Ryo muttered as they walked along. They were headed for the mall to take De out for a movie and lunch. As they walked down the street De chatted with the guys as they walked. She was a generally conversational person and could strike up a conversation about anything. The only person, Ryo noticed, that wasn't talking was Rowen. He seemed lost on thought as he walked. His eyes focused on something. Ryo followed his gaze to Delilah.  
  
Because Rowen was walking at the back of the group no one noticed his gaze, except Ryo that is. Ryo pulled back and walked next to Rowen.  
  
"Hey Ro, what's up?"  
  
Rowen shrugged slightly. "Nothing much."  
  
"Why so quiet today? You don't seem all there."  
  
Rowen glanced at Ryo. "No reason, just thinking."  
  
Ryo smirked. "About Delilah?"  
  
"Yes." Rowen answered automatically. Then suddenly he realized what he said. "No! No, I wasn't. What makes you think that?" Rowen asked trying to act casual. But he had been caught and he knew it.  
  
"C'mon Ro, I know you. We've been friends forever, you couldn't lie to me if you tried!" Ryo said with a smirk as Rowen sighed. "So do you like her?"  
  
He sighed again, no use in lying. Ryo would know a lie from the truth any day. "Yea." He said quietly as he watched her bound up ahead of everyone and look through the shop windows chattering with Sage, Cye and Kento the whole time. "I don't know what it is about her, but she totally fascinates me. Every time she smiles I have to remind myself to breathe. I feel like I've know her my whole life, but it's only been a week. I don't know how she feels because she acts the same around all of us. I don't know what to do."  
  
Ryo looked at his friend, he was totally stuck on the girl. He could see it in his eyes. He had also seen it in Delilah's eyes when she looked at him at lunch when she talked to him, or when he was just sitting there reading. He had seen it though it was a lot less apparent than what was in his friend's eyes right now. Ryo grinned and looked at his friend.  
  
"I think you should go for it." he said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Rowen looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Go for it! Tell her how you feel! Maybe you'll get lucky." Rowen glanced at Ryo uncertainly. "I don't know Ryo…"  
  
"Man! Do I have to go do it?!" He threatened as his friend started to wuss out.  
  
"No! I don't think so. I remember that last time I let you do that. Never again Ryo Sanada, never." Rowen said with a grimace as thought of how Ryo had gone up to Sidney last year… Rowen pushed that from his mind. That was not something he needed to think about right now.  
  
Rowen and Ryo walked a few moments in silence a few moments longer when Rowen finally sighed in defeat. "Fine Ryo, I'll tell her. But," he cut his friend off before he could say anything in response. "I'll do it on my own terms. That means no interference on your part." Rowen gave Ryo a stern look. "Got it?"  
  
Ryo grinned and gave Rowen a mock salute. "Sir, yes sir." Rowen broke out in a grin at his best friend's goof-ball nature and shook his head. "Now that we have that settled why don't we join everyone else before they forget about us!" Ryo stated with a lop-sided grin as he looked at Ro.  
  
Rowen gasped in mock hurt. "Forget about me?! They could never do that!" he paused. "You on the other hand…" Rowen ducked instinctively as Ryo swung at his head.  
  
"I'll get you…" Ryo grumbled as Rowen grinned and bounded ahead to join everyone else. Ryo shook his head and ran up to join him. As he did he thought about how he could get Rowen and Delilah together without it being obvious that he was trying. A grin broke out on his face once again as a plan formulated in his mind.  
  
About 10 minutes later they arrived at the mall. They walked in the double doors and started to push through the large Saturday crowds. Everyone knows how the malls are on Saturdays. The group of six pushed through the people and tried not to lose sight of each other in the madness. Finally they reached a secluded part of the mall where they could stop and see where they wanted to go first.  
  
"So, where to oh mighty leader's?" De asked with a grin.  
  
"Well, where do you wanna go?" Ryo asked as he looked around. "There's the music store, the shoe store, that magazine shop, the book store down the hall…" He trailed off as he saw her eyes light up.  
  
"Book store! I love book stores, let's go!" Without waiting she ran off in the general direction of the store that Ryo had pointed out. But she didn't go with a hostage, as she ran by she grabbed hold of Rowen's arm and dragged him along.  
  
Ryo laughed at the bewildered look on Rowen's face as he caught up to Delilah. Cye shook his head slightly. "I guess we better catch up to them before we lose them both in the book store. You know how Rowen is…"  
  
Ryo smiled. "Let's give 'em a little bit before we drag them out. Let's go get some ice cream first."  
  
Sage shrugged and Kento jumped up from where he had been leaning against the wall. "Ice cream?! Yes!"  
  
Cye chuckled. "C'mon you guys before Kento starts to drool all over the floor."  
  
Sage, Kento, Ryo and Cye headed over to the food court for ice cream and left Rowen and Delilah in the book store the she had dragged Rowen into.  
  
Upon entering the store Delilah slowed to a walk and smiled over at Rowen. "Thanks for coming with me."  
  
Rowen pouted. "Like I had much say in the matter." Delilah laughed and looped her arm in his.  
  
"C'mon silly, I know you like book stores." She said as she dragged him into the mid-evil and fantasy section. She stood in front of the shelves looking at the titles of the books. "I love this section." She said softly.  
  
Rowen smiled and looked down at her. She was shorter than him by at least 5 inches. He stood at about 5'8" and her small 5'3" frame was almost dwarfed in size next to him. He smiled as she stepped forward releasing his arm and reached up, struggling to reach a book.  
  
"Lemme help." He said with a chuckle and reached up over her taking the book off the shelf, brushing up against her in the process. He blushed as he handed her the book. "Here ya go."  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~  
  
author's notes: okay! Here's chapter two! I know it took me a while, but I've been really busy. I had like a million things due for school all at once. :P But I got it all done! I hope you like the story so far, and please comment!!!! Ja ne! 


	3. another worthless chapter...

Delilah smiled and took the book. "Thanks Ro." She looked at him a moment longer and then looked down at the back of the book. "This is the next one in the series I'm reading." She said distractedly as she read the back cover. She looked up at him when she was done. "This is the best series. I love these books." She said with a smile.  
  
Rowen tilted his head slightly in question. "What series is it?"  
  
"It's the Shannara series. It's really good." She looked up at him and smiled again. "I think I'm gonna buy this one, do you want to look at anything?"  
  
Rowen shook his head after a moment. "Naw, I'm good for now."  
  
Delilah chuckled. "That's a first, Rowen not wanting to look through a book store. Should I write it down?"  
  
"Hey now, I don't always read you know." He said pouting. Delilah laughed and shook her head at his face. He was just so damn cute sometimes.  
  
"You know you're so cute when you make that face." She said with a lop- sided smile. Rowen blushed as she said that, he didn't know what to say. Delilah decided for him. "Let's go, the others must be wondering where we are." She said as she grabbed a hold of his arm once more and pulled him to the counter to pay for her book.  
  
Rowen waited as she paid for her book and they walked out the store and looked around for the guys. They spotted them a moment later a little ways down eating ice cream at a table just outside the food court. Delilah bounced on over, happy as ever.  
  
"Hey guys! Did ya miss me?!" She said as she plopped down at one of the two empty seats at the table. She set her bag with her book down on the table in front of her.  
  
"You know we did!" Kento said as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her down to give her a noogie. Delilah squealed in protest as he rubbed his knuckles into her head, messing up her hair in the process.  
  
Kento let her go with a big grin on his face. Delilah glared at him and punched him roughly in the shoulder. "You're mean." She said sticking her tongue out at him. They guys laughed at their childness as De tried to smooth her hair back down. "You have no idea how long it took me to do my hair this morning." She grumbled still glaring at Kento.  
  
Sage chuckled lightly. "As entertaining as you people are, I think that we should set out for the theater. The movie starts in 15 minutes." He said looking at his watch.  
  
"What're we going to see." Rowen asked curiously. "I didn't think we had decided yet."  
  
Ryo grinned guiltily. "We kinda decided while we waited. We figured you two would be a while, so we thought we would be productive." He shrugged. "So we decided that we should go see that new horror flick that started today."  
  
Delilah grinned happily. "I love horror movies!"  
  
Rowen looked at her and shook his head. "I don't mind if you guys don't." He said turning back to the guys. They guys all mumbled their agreements and they headed off. When they got to the theater positioned at the other end of the mall they stood in line and bought their tickets. They went into the theater to take their seats after they had all paid. They walked into the theater and looked around for empty seats. It wasn't hard since they were the only ones in the theater!  
  
"Gee, I wonder where we should sit?" Cye asked grinning sarcastically.  
  
Sage laughed, "I dunno buddy, it's such a hard decision." They all decided on sitting in the middle because it had the best view. They took up two rows so that they we're too spread out. In one row it was Ryo, Delilah and Rowen. In the row immediately in front of them was Sage, Cye and Kento.  
  
They sat there for a few moments chatting quietly as they waited for the movie to start. As it did they all settled back and got comfortable. Out of the corner of his eye, in the fading light, Ryo caught a glimpse of Delilah moving closer to Rowen. It was barely noticeable unless you were looking for it and well, Ryo was looking for it. He smiled as he watched Rowen glance down nervously then hesitantly put his arm across her shoulders. Delilah settled in close and Rowen glanced over at Ryo who was grinning at him like an idiot. Rowen turned away and watched the movie as it came onto the large screen in front of him.  
  
~~~~  
  
As the movie ended everyone got up and headed out of the theater and back into the harsh light of the mall. The walked around for another hour or so then decided to head outside and start back to their cars. The guys had come in Rowen and Sage's cars and they had picked Delilah up on the way. They all piled into the two cars, Sage, Cye and Ryo in one and Kento, Rowen and Delilah in the other.  
  
Rowen set out into the lead with Sage trailing slightly behind him. He looked at Delilah in the passenger seat. "Where to now?"  
  
"Food!" Kento said leaning up from the back seat. Rowen glared at him in the rear view mirror and Delilah laughed.  
  
"No problem Kento. We'll just go to my house and I'll cook you all dinner." She said with a smile.  
  
Rowen frowned. "I thought you couldn't cook?"  
  
She laughed. "Oh, I can cook certain things. It's just that sometimes I end up making a big mess out of things and I need help cleaning up after myself."  
  
Rowen still looked worried but nodded. "All right. So, where's your house? Or do I have to guess?" he said with a grin.  
  
Delilah laughed. "No, it's not hard to get there from here." About 10 minutes and a few directions later Rowen pulled up into the driveway of a large 2 story house. A moment later Sage and the others pulled up. Rowen, Kento and Delilah had already piled out and were waiting.  
  
"So," Ryo said as he stepped out of the car. "This is your house? I thought you lived alone?"  
  
Delilah giggled. "I do. My parents left me this house when they died and I never sold it. So when I turned 18 a couple weeks ago I got the deed to the house and all and decided to move in." She looked up wistfully at the large house in front of her.  
  
She shook her head and looked back at the guys with a smile. "Let's go inside and I'll make you boys some dinner."  
  
She opened up the front door and walked in, the guys trailing close behind her. She paused a moment in the entryway and looked back. "Feel free to investigate the house, just take off your shoes because I don't need a bunch of rowdy boys tracking mud all over the house." She said with a grin as she slipped off her shoes.  
  
"Rowdy?" Sage asked, brow raised in question.  
  
"Boys?!" Kento exclaimed his jaw dropping.  
  
She smiled. "Yep, rowdy boys. Oh," she said remembering. "There's a Nintendo in the living room with a couple games I took with me from home. Feel free to play." She had barely finished her sentence when a blur that was Ryo, Rowen and Kento flew past her in a blur.  
  
Cye shook his head at Delilah's wide-eyed expression. "You shouldn't have told them that. Now they're gonna be glued to the TV until dinner."  
  
Delilah laughed. "Ya, but at least it will keep them out of the kitchen for the time being. Well, at least Ryo and Rowen. I don't think anything could keep Kento away from food."  
  
"Or so we hope." Sage said with a laugh. Cye and Delilah nodded their agreement and headed up to the kitchen.  
  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~° ~  
  
authors notes:  
  
Well, I finally finished the 3rd chapter and such. I hope you liked it even if there is not plot yet. -_- there will be soon tho! I promise! Oh, and I don't own Nintendo or the Shanarra series by Terry Brooks (tho I wish I did. It's a totally rock on series!). just figured I would include that. 


End file.
